This application requests partial funding for a conference on Principles of STD and HIV Research, to be held at the University of Washington in July, 1994. The conference is designed to provide an intensive learning experience for new investigators and trainees in multidisciplinary aspects of STD and HIV research through a combination of didactic presentations, research seminars, small group discussions and problem-solving workshops, and individual work assignments. The agenda will consist of five-tracks: Clinical Aspects of STD and HIV; Principles of Pathogenesis of Sexually Transmitted Infections, Principles of Epidemiology for STD and HIV Research, Principles of Biostatistics for STD and HIV Research, and Principles of Behavioral Research on AIDS and STD. Invited speakers, who will be drawn from throughout the United States and overseas, will be recognized experts in STD and AIDS research. The participants, also drawn from many geographical regions, will consist of pre-doctoral and post- doctoral (M.D. and Ph.D.) fellows, young and established investigators, and public health officers.